


oh not this again

by CalicoCats



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCats/pseuds/CalicoCats
Summary: What was Ninten doing the second time the world had to be saved?





	oh not this again

Preventing an alien invasion was all well and good until people start asking questions like “how could’ve it been stopped by a cheesy song” and “do you have scientific proof of the aliens” and “did you catch up with your schoolwork.” 

Generally, the press doesn’t take it too well when Ninten explains that the song reminded the alien leading the invasion of his missing mother, that it was hard to get solid proof when the extraterrestrials were attacking him and his friends with psychic powers, and that sometimes people might skip school for the greater good. Ninten could’ve done without having to redo months of schoolwork. Apparently teachers don’t accept “saving the world” as a reasonable excuse.

As coverage died down and people began to forget that an alien invasion almost happened, Ninten and his friends were at the end of their time in the limelight. Personally, he was happy being a local hero in his little town. As exciting as it all was, he could do without having to fight a distant alien relative again anytime soon.

There’s still a baseball bat in his room, leaning against his bed. Just in case.

 

One particularly unlucky morning in the year 199X, Ninten wakes up to his alarm clock trying to land an attack on him by poking him in the eye with the hour hand. 

A minute of bashing the clock in with his baseball bat leaves him two experience stronger. And short one alarm clock. First the lamps, now a clock. At this rate, in 200X his hat will turn on him.

On the off chance that this might just be a fluke and corrupt influence isn’t seeping into inanimate objects again, Ninten continues his day like normal. His sisters haven’t noticed anything unusual, his mom tells him to have a good day before he goes to school, and Ninten leaves feeling optimistic and that maybe alarm clocks were just getting more aggressive over the years. 

His denial is cut short when he walks one step outside and a hippie decides to give Ninten a piece of his mind.

 

Ninten slowly gets reused to dealing with encounters with hostile enemies. He starts carrying around his baseball bat, some PSI healing items, and his Franklin Badge. Might as well be prepared.

Occasionally he’s just up against people who don’t like him, but that’s where 4th-D slip comes in handy. 

It’s not quite the same as when he’d been traveling, like a routine with some parts switched out of place. Something feels shifted to the left a few inches. Not enough to really matter, but enough to think somethings off.

As much as he wants to meet up with Ana, Lloyd, and Teddy, they don’t have the time to drop everything and fight evil again. It just doesn’t fit everyone’s schedule, and Ninten knows that if his teachers didn’t buy his excuse the first time they likely won’t the second time. Third times the charm, but Ninten hopes he doesn’t have to consider it a third time.

Instead he has to trust that someone else will take on the role of saving the world (again). 

This time it seems the influence isn’t limited to Eagleland, and it gets more coverage instead of just being chalked up to random dog attacks and pranks pulled by bored teens. 

People start to ask Ninten about what’s going on, but this time he’s just as confused as everyone else. Not to say he had everything together the first time, a lot of that was just improv and smashing things with a baseball bat. Most of it actually. 

That and making friends, but people want to hear more about how to face on a ufo and not “how to make friends when the worlds in danger.”

Although he’s faced something like this before, Ninten still worries. 

In the face of night terrors and resurfacing fears, he sings the eight melodies to himself as a comfort. 

 

The onyx hook was something Ninten never really forgot, but that he’d had no use for since Magicant disappeared. Trying to use it did nothing, so it remained more of a proof that Magicant had existed than anything else. 

There’d been one night where he tried to use it to go to Magicant out of curiosity, and because he’d felt an influx of PSI recently. 

He didn’t expect it to work, or to get transported to an entirely different Magicant at that. 

Surrounded by people he didn’t know and comically oversized vegetables, Ninten had the feeling he didn’t belong here. That wouldn’t stop him from exploring.

Not to mention he didn’t know how to leave. 

According to the people around, this was a world created around someone’s conscious, not unlike how Queen Mary’s had been. Apparently it’s creator was present but had gone farther ahead.

Just as Ninten was thinking of trying to play cards with the flying men since he PSI teleport had failed him, he found that the world was now collapsing in on itself. Fantastic. 

He wakes up on the floor of his room, onyx hook gone for good.

 

There are more aliens than usual now, and using 4th-D slip has become a regular occurrence. 

For a reason he can’t quite explain, Ninten begins praying for the safety of a friend he hasn’t met before while on his way to school. 

 

The next morning there is a suspicious lack of hostile clocks to wake him up. Not that Ninten can complain, he’s had to replace his alarm clock who knows how many times because they keep getting manipulated into being evil. It’s a nice change of pace.

In fact, there isn’t any hostile objects or animals that want to face him today. He must be having good luck for once.

As it turns out, the world had been saved once again. The main kid credited is a boy in a striped shirt and a baseball cap, who’s fidgeting with his backpack straps. Guess striped shirts are linked with the capability of stopping the destruction of earth.

It couldn’t have happened at a better time. Ninten was sick of having to replace his alarm clock.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if m1 and m2 are in the same earth but they are for this


End file.
